


Earth Birthday

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena knows Kara is supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: I had this idea when i was rewatching season 2, this is based on episode 2x11, i thought, who's better than Lena to console a sad puppy when Alex is not around?!





	Earth Birthday

‘’So, about earth birthday, i was thinking that maybe we could celebrate it another night, it’s just, Maggie surprised me with tickets for Barenaked Ladies last night and you know they are my favorite band since college’’

‘’Oh’’ Kara said, fixing her glasses and preceding to look towards the floor.

Maggie suddenly appear behind them with a very big smile, Kara gave her a little smile back;  
‘’Oh My God, you not gonna believe this, one of the guys I work with is working with the security at the show tonight and he was able to upgrade our tickets to VIP, how awesome is that?’’, Maggie said with an even bigger smile now looking at Alex.

‘’That’s amazing’’ Alex said smiling too and looking towards Kara.

‘’It Sound like you guys are gonna have a lot of fun tonight’’ Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses again and looking towards the floor, trying to hide her sad face.

‘’So are you ok with this?’’ Alex asked, a little worried;

‘’Yeah’’ Kara responded trying to sound confident

‘’Are you sure? , Kara look at me!’’ Alex said a little louder after a minute of silence. Kara’s head snapped back up and she look into Alex’s eyes;

‘’I’m sure Alex, go ahead, go have some fun, you deserve it’’  
Alex looked unsure for a minute, but after a few seconds she just smiled at her;

‘’Thank you Kara, i love you’’ she screamed as she and Maggie walked away holding hands;

‘’I love you too’’ Kara answered but she wasn’t sure that Alex Heard it.

Kara was happy for Alex, she really was, and she meant what she said, Alex really deserved to be happy and to go have some fun with her girlfriend, she couldn’t do it very often as both Alex and Maggie had a lot of work to deal with, they both deserve a little distraction, but she couldn’t help but still feel a little sad, she made so many plans, and Alex was right, they could celebrate another night, but it wouldn't be the same thing, they had done it the same way every year and she really missed spend some time with her sister, she felt selfish for thinking like that, her sister needed to have some fun with someone else, she couldn’t just be with her all the time, so she finish her drink and went back home, deciding that a movie and a lot of food would have to be enough for today.

She went back home after buying some food, she organize everything and went to her room to change into something more comfortable she went to get some blankets, even thought she couldn’t feel cold, she have always loved the cozy feeling that the blanked provide, she prepare some popcorn and went to the living room and try to decide what to watch, that was always the hard part, after a good 10 minutes she finally decided and pressed play, dropping the remote back on the coffee table and getting comfortable on the couch.

20 minutes into the movie the popcorn was gone, but Kara felt to lazy to get up and do more so she decided that she would make more when the next movie started, she lay down the couch in order to get more comfortable and went finish the movie.

The next thing she heard was a knock on her door, she was startled for a second, ‘’ I must have fallen asleep during the movie’’ she thought, then a second knocked followed by a person talking caught her attention again;

‘’Kara? Are you in there?’’ and more frantic knocks were heard;

‘’Lena? What is she doing here?’’ Kara said to herself arching her eyebrows

‘’Just a second’’ Kara finally screamed back and super speed to clean the living room and fold the blankets she was wrapped on and placed it on the back of the couch then went to open the door;

‘’Lena, hey, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?’’ she asked arching her eyebrows again;

‘’Yeah, i’m sorry for just dropping in here unannounced, it’s just, i tried to call you earlier but you didn’t pick up so I thought you were working or something, but then you didn’t called me back or answered my messages and I got worried’’ She explained, looking down, cheeks flushing a little and a small smile appearing;

‘’Oh Lena, i’m so sorry, i fell asleep watching a movie and my phone is charging in my bedroom and i didn’t heard it, i’m really sorry, i was just so tired and decided to lie down a bit and…’’ she started rambling; 

‘’Hey, hey, it’s ok, it’s not a big deal, i shouldn't have got worried like that, it is Saturday, you could be out with your friends, or out on Supergirl duty, i just didn’t stop to think of it when I called you ‘’ Lena said trying to stop Kara’s rambling and starting to get worried again as Kara’s eyes started to get full of tears as she talked. Kara just nodded her head, still trying to prevent her tears from falling;

‘’Is everything ok?’’ Lena asked

‘’Yeah’’ Kara answered, her voice so low she wasn’t sure if Lena had heard

‘’Kara, something is clearly bothering you, talk to me, you know you can tell me anything’’ Lena tried again, searching for Kara eyes as she kept ducking her head down in order to not look Lena into her eyes, she knews if she did, she would break;

‘’It’s nothing important, just forget it, i’m sorry’’ she said trying to look at Lena, but the moment she looked at Lena her eyes filled up again;

‘’If whatever it is is bothering you that much, then of course it is important, c’mon, talk to me, it’s ok’’ Lena said finally able to looked into Kara eyes, her heart breaking at the sight Kara’s eyes filled up with tear threatening to fall at any second, all she wanted to do was wrap the girl in her arms but she gave her a second to see if she would speak, Kara was still trying to hold back the tears but after a minute she just lose the battle and let them fall, sobs slowly taking her breath away ;

‘’I’m sor- sorry’’ Kara tried to talk but the sobs just took over her body before she could properly speak  
Lena’s heart shattered into pieces at this, Kara was usually so happy and excited about everything and seeing her like this was the one of the saddest thing Lena had ever seen;

‘’Oh honey’’ Lena finally got up and held the shaking girl tightly into her arms.  
Kara laid her head into Lena’s shoulder and let her tears fall, shaking like a leaf and holding the back of Lena’s shirt as thigh as she could without ripping it, Lena was rubbing slow circles on her back, moving them back and forward trying to calm her down;

‘’Ok Kara, how about we go sit on the couch and you can tell me what’s going on when you feel like it, ok?’’  
After a few seconds Kara nodded her head and let go of Lena’s shirt so they could walk to the couch. They sat on the couch and Kara instantly wrapped herself back onto Lena, and Lena just went back on rubbing circles on her back with one hand and caressing her hair with the other, giving the girl all the time that she needed to calm down.

10 minutes later Kara had finally stopped sobbing, tears were still streaming down her face but now she could breathe properly and after a few seconds she tried to speak again;

‘’Today is my Earth Birthday,’’ she started explaining but still didn’t lift her head out of Lena’s neck, the woman just got her hand, encouraging her to keep going but not forcing her to speak or move away.

‘’Today marks 13 years since i came to earth, i’ve been leaving here with my adoptive family for 13 years, and this is more time than i had lived on Krypton, my mom put me in the pod when I was 12, and today, more than any other day i miss her so much’’ She kept going, her voice becoming shaky and weak again, and her body getting shaky too, Lena just held her tighter, letting Kara have her moment to breath and finish her story, Kara rarely talked about her home planet and Lena understood that it was just too painful for her, she do let her speak when she felt like it, but never force her or questioning her about anything;

‘’Every year, me and my sister celebrate this day with a cake and movie night, but this year is different so I made big plans for us to go out and do a bunch of stuff’’ Kara kept explaining, breathing slowly, now finally becoming more calm;

‘’but her girlfriend surprised her with tickets to a show, and they rarely get to do anything together, they work so much, so when she asked me if was ok for her to go and for us to celebrate with me another night of course I said it was, she deserve to have fun, and I know it is selfish but i can’t help but feel a little sad because she not here.’’ She finally finished lifting her head up and running her hands through her face to clean up the tears and looking at Lena with a sad smile;

‘’I’m sorry your day didn’t go as you plan, and I know I’m not Alex, but how about we do a few things from your list and then you can do the rest with your sister when she comes back, does that sond good?’’ Lena asked with a big smile, Kara’s face lit up with happiness;

‘’You would do this for me?’’ she asked looking at Lena with a shy smile

‘’Of course I would, what are friends for?’’ She replied with a grin, trying to make Kara laugh a little,it worked;

‘’Right’’ Kara said laughing a little

‘’ Thank you Lena, for everything’’

‘’you're welcome baby, anything for you, now c’mon, go change and let’s have some fun’’ She said smiling up at Kara;

‘’Ok’’ Kara replied giving Lena a little peck and getting up to change, finally felling a little happy again.

‘’Oh, and Kara?’’ Lena said

‘’Yeah?’’ Kara said, stopping in the middle of the hallway to look at her;

‘‘Happy Earth Birthday’’ she said with a smile

Kara look at her for a few seconds with a huge smile on her face before finally replying;

‘’Thank you’’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing is also welcome


End file.
